Chasing the Cure
by soccermonkey413
Summary: For the first time in over fifteen years, Chase falls sick. Genevieve drives herself to distraction trying to find a cure for this mysterious illness, but is there more to Chase's sickness than meets the eye? (Let me know if my summaries have gotten better.) This short story is a semi-continuation/a part of my Subject G series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Short Story

Chasing The Cure

(This short story is dedicated to/inspired by xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx)

Chapter 1 (Chase's P.O.V.)

Chase coughed again as his trigonometry teacher droned on and on about something along the lines of, "y equals x plus one to be exact," or something like that. Normally class was a breeze for him but he couldn't seem to focus today, his throat was so sore. He raised his hand and waited for Mr. Vu to turn to him.

When he finally noticed him, his teacher sighed, probably irritated to have to stop in the middle of his lecture. "Yes Chase?"

"May I get some water?" He asked hopefully.

"Go ahead."

Thanking him, Chase headed out of the classroom. Walking over to the water fountain, he gulped it down, wiping his chin to catch the excess water when he was done. Coughing again, he rubbed his sore eyes. What was wrong with him? Chase couldn't remember a single time in his life he had been this sore or tired before. Not even the time they were learning kickboxing and Adam had used him as a practice dummy.

Walking back into the classroom, he sat tiredly in his seat and struggled to stay awake until the bell rang. When it finally did, he walked slowly out of the classroom to his locker, resting his head against the cool metal in an attempt to soothe his headache. Twirling the combination into the lock, he opened the door and put away his trig textbook, grateful that had been the last class of the day. For once he couldn't wait to get out of school. He turned towards his locker door and smiled to see a photo strip he and Genevieve had taken at the photo booth down at the dock. The first two were just them making ridiculous faces. Chase smiled at those, remembering how Genevieve had forced him to wear a comically large pair of sunglasses for the first one. The third picture featured Genevieve, caught in mid-laugh at a joke Chase had just told her. The fourth one was of them kissing. He smiled, and traced the outline of her profile, before shutting the locker door.

"I just don't see the big deal about Shakespeare," he heard Adam complain.

"Frankly, I don't either but the school thinks he's important and so we have to pretend we care about him if we want good grades." Chase smiled as he inhaled her violent scent through his stuffy nose.

Turning around he flashed a smile at his brother and girlfriend. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Well Adam and I were just debating the stupidity of Shakespeare, and don't even bother lecturing us on it because personally I can't make heads or tales of regular writing, let alone eamic perimeter or whatever the heck it's called." Genevieve informed him.

"Yeah. I already know everything I need to know about Shakespeare," Adam said proudly. "He was an old dude who wrote about dead people and he liked to wear tights." Smiling, he waited for the applause.

"Close enough," said Chase with a smile.

"Technically he's not wrong," stated Genevieve matter-of-factly.

Chase laughed, but it quickly turned into a cough again. He looked up to see Genevieve frowning at him in concern.

"What's wrong Chase? Are you sick?"

"Probably just a cough. I've never been sick," Chase insisted.

"Never? Seriously?" Genevieve asked enviously.

He nodded.

"I've never been sick either, but one time I threw up when I inhaled liquid cheeseburger through my nose," Adam volunteered.

Genevieve stared at him. "Liquid cheeseburger?" She finally asked. "How would you even make a cheeseburger liquid?"

"You throw it in the blender, duh," Adam said in a tone of maddening superiority.

Chase would've laughed at Genevieve's stunned expression but he was too tired.

"Come on guys, we should probably head back," said Chase.

"Don't you have a robotics meeting?" Genevieve asked.

But he shook his head. "Not today. Tom's in Alabama visiting his great-aunt, Jeremy's in Kentucky for some convention, Alexei's in a fossil dig in Turkey and Kim has French club today so with only three other people we kind of figured what's the point in a meeting? So we're on hiatus until two of them come back." Chase explained, wondering why they were staring at him like he'd lost it.

"Good to know," started Genevieve, "Now repeat what you just said in English."

Chase frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't quote me on this, but I'm pretty sure you were just speaking Russian," Genevieve explained. "Is that some sort of glitch? Or is it just a one-time-thing?"

"Must be a glitch. I'm probably just tired is all," he mumbled.

"Chase are you _sure_ you're not sick?" Genevieve inquired.

"No," he confessed. "I just _really_ don't want to be sick. I remember one time Jack had a fever, and he threw up in the middle of gym class. It didn't exactly look like he was having a good time."

Genevieve laughed at that. "Come on Chase, let's get you home. You look like you could use some rest."

PAGE BREAK

Deflect, dodge, roll, strike, kick, dodge, punch, block. Chase watched in fascination as Genevieve and Bree sparred in hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to their super-speed, if it hadn't been for his enhanced sight Chase doubted he would've been able to make out what was going on.

Suddenly Genevieve dropped like a stone, sweeping Bree's feet out from under her and spinning around to kick her in the chest, knocking his sister back and winning the match. Chase winced in sympathy. Adam had done similarly to him and he could relate to the gigantic bruise Bree would have in a couple of minutes. A sudden coughing fit struck and he struggled to get in breaths in between the coughs.

"Adam, you're up. Since Genevieve won you'll spar against her," Leo announced. Chase fought back a scowl. Normally _he_ would be facing Adam, but Mr. Davenport wanted him to rest. He frowned to remember the conversation.

"_But Mr. Davenport, so what if I'm sick? I'll be fine, it's just a cough. There's no reason I shouldn't be able to train," Chase protested._

_The inventor sighed. "Chase it's not that simple. For fifteen years of your life, you stayed down here, and I was the only human you had contact with. I never got sick, because I'm just that awesome, but that also means that the three of you were never exposed to disease and your immune systems never got used to them. I never really thought it through, but now you're paying for the consequences of it. Even a cold could cause disastrous results to your bionics. You'd be glitching left and right. We need to keep your cough under control to make sure it doesn't turn into something worse, understand?"_

_Chase rolled his eyes in frustration. "Fine," he snapped. "I won't train. But I still say you're overreacting."_

"_Better safe than sorry," Mr. Davenport replied calmly._

_Chase snorted. "Said the man whose inventions almost destroy the world on a weekly basis."_

He was snapped back to reality as Adam began taunting Genevieve. Chase bit back a laugh. Adam should really know better. "You want to hit me but you can't hit me! You can't hit me!" Adam teased happily, using his super strength to block punch after punch that Genevieve threw his way. Finally Adam dodged instead of blocked. Not expecting it, Genevieve overshot, her momentum carrying her forward. Adam aimed a kick at her back that would've won the match if Genevieve hadn't tucked into a summersault. Crying out in pain, she grasped her ankle. "Are you OK?" Adam asked in concern, reaching out to her. Rolling over to face him, she winced, holding her ankle. Bending down next to her, Adam reached out a hand to help her up.

Genevieve reached out a hand, seemingly to take his but then fast as a snake, she gripped his wrist with both hands and flipped him over, rolling backwards so that she ended up on top, fist poised to strike him in the face. So much for that injured ankle.

Flashing a smile, she rolled off of him before springing up into standing position. "I win!" Genevieve declared happily.

"No faking injuries! That's cheating!" Adam complained.

"No it's not. I didn't force you to help me. I just knew that if I played the damsel in distress role, you wouldn't be able to resist," she informed him with a smirk.

"Well excuse me for being a gentleman," his older brother said superiorly.

Chase smiled, but it was interrupted by yet another coughing fit. This was seriously getting annoying.

"Yo dude, are you _sure_ you shouldn't be resting?" Leo asked as he turned away from his mission specialist desk.

"I'll be fine Leo," Chase assured him. "Like I keep saying, it's just a cough."

"Alright. But if you die, I retain full access to withdrawing your bionic chip from your system and implanting it in myself," said Leo happily.

Chase would've laughed if he hadn't wanted to not cough, so he settled for a smile instead. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Leo."

"Alright guys, it's 8:30 so finish up any homework you have left, take a shower because you're all sweaty, and then it's into bed so that your awesome dad can call up some other extremely-smart-just-not-as-brilliant-as-me inventors and make money!" Said Davenport happily.

Grinning at Donald's antics, the five teenagers headed upstairs to the living room.

PAGE BREAK

"Ugh!" Genevieve moaned before throwing *_King of the Gnats_ across the room. "That book is so depressing! Why can't famous authors ever write about happy things where not everyone has to die in the end!"

"Genevieve, you're overreacting. Name three authors who anyone would qualify as ridiculously depressing," Bree said calmly.

Chase could tell she was trying to stump her friend, but Genevieve simply tossed her hair back and rattled off, "William Golding, William Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe."

Bree rolled her eyes, but went back to her Spanish project. Chase smiled at their argument, before turning his eyes back to the physics problems on his paper. Twelve down, three to go.

He was interrupted from his project by what sounded like a cross between an out of control chainsaw and a bagpipes orchestra. In other words, a snoring Adam. "Bree, wake him up would you? I need to work on my pick-up lines," Leo complained. Rolling her eyes Bree picked up a pillow before sending it flying across the room to smack Adam in the head.

"Where's my marshmallow?" asked Adam in confusion as he quickly snapped up, sending his algebra one textbook tumbling to the ground.

Chase slammed his textbook shut in frustration. The numbers kept swimming around, flipping off the page and doing one-eighties. "Guys I'm going to head down to bed, I can't focus right now," he said tiredly.

Genevieve looked up in concern. "Are you feeling OK?" He was about to respond before a coughing fit struck, momentarily robbing him of speech.

"I'm sure I just need some sleep. I'll finish my homework in the morning," he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but was probably more of a pained grimace.

Heading downstairs, he brushed his teeth, showered and changed into his pajamas, hopping into his capsule.

Closing his eyes, he ignored his various aches and pains, finally drifting off to blessed sleep.

PAGE BREAK

Chase awoke in the middle of the night, burning hot. Panicking, he leapt out of his capsule, but the lab tilted sideways and he fell to the floor gasping. Crawling over to the bathroom, he threw on the faucets to the coldest they would go and started splashing it on his face. It wasn't enough to cool him down though. In desperation, he tore off his shirt, exposing his torso to the cool air. Better.

"Chase?" A concerned voice asked. He was too exhausted to even respond or turn around to see who it was. He could tell by the scent of violets who it was though. Walking over, Genevieve placed a cool hand on his forehead. "Chase, you're burning up," she said worriedly. If he hadn't felt so drained he would've laughed. As if he didn't know. Placing a soft hand on his shoulder, she helped him up and lead him over to the elevator. He wanted to protest, say that he should go back to his capsule but he couldn't summon the energy to open his mouth. Instead he just leaned against her, feeling the softness of her hair press against his neck. Chase relaxed into her arms as she rubbed his back, his skin tingling where she touched him. It suddenly struck him that he should probably be embarrassed that she was seeing him shirtless, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The elevator dinged open and she helped him over to the couch, laying him down and pulling a thin blanket over him. "Feel better soon Chase," she whispered before walking back downstairs. He tried to reply, but he was just too tired.

*_King of the Gnats_ is a parody of _Lord of the Flies_.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Short Story

Chasing The Cure

Chapter 2 (Genevieve's P.O.V.)

Genevieve nervously walked through the hallway, unable to wipe the image of Chase from her mind. He'd looked so pale when she found him in the bathroom… _Ugh_! Smacking herself in the head to wipe the image away, she walked toward Mr. Davenport's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Mr. Davenport?" she asked nervously.

He opened the door, yawning as he looked at her. "Genevieve, what could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait for a time that wasn't three in the morning?" he asked irritably.

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll wait to tell you your son is practically at death's door," she snapped angrily.

"Wait what?" the inventor asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"It's Chase, I think his sickness is really getting worse," she said, and proceeded to explain about how she'd been woken up by running water in the middle of the night and seeing the door open had walked over to see Chase, looking sick as the ghost of Christmas past kneeling at the sink, his shirt in one hand and his face absolutely soaked. How heated his skin had been when she felt it and how weak and unable to resist he'd been as she helped him upstairs.

Mr. Davenport listened attentively, and when she was done he grabbed a jacket and pulled her along with him to the lab.

Genevieve waited impatiently as he quietly looked through his drawers, trying not to wake up Adam and Bree. Finally, he found what he was looking for and shoved something in his pocket before she could see what it was.

Nodding at her, they headed back upstairs where they walked over to Chase. Her breath caught as she stared at her boyfriend, shocked to see him looking like this as Mr. Davenport pulled the whatever-it-was out of his pocket and pressed it to the back of Chase's neck. Genevieve was so used to seeing him full of life, always ready with some sort of comeback to his sibling's teasing, never this frail, never this weak.

"Done," the inventor whispered, and casting one last look at his pale form, they headed back downstairs to the lab.

When they got there, they were greeted by a panicked Adam and Bree running around the lab in a frenzy.

"Guys, stop! What is going on here?" Genevieve demanded.

Bree stood up from her search under the cyber desk. "_There_ you are! Where have you been? And where's Chase?"

"He's upstairs sleeping on the couch, and I was with Mr. Davenport, why?"

"Well you sort of scared us half to death. Adam woke up from a nightmare, and woke me up since he was panicking, because both of you two were gone with no note, and no clue as to where you were, so excuse us for panicking!" Bree finished angrily.

"Yeah, and since Chase is sick a midnight make-out session didn't exactly seem likely," Adam added.

Genevieve chewed on her bottom lip, sorry she'd upset her friends. "Guys I'm sorry, but I woke up cause I heard water and saw Chase was in the bathroom and he looked like he needed to lay down, not stand up and so I took him upstairs to the couch, and decided I should tell Mr. Davenport. We came down here and he grabbed a something-or-another and did something to Chase with it and then we came down and now he's doing…" she paused, considering. "Something."

"I'm running a virus scan of Chase's chip, because weak immune system regardless this does not seem like an ordinary illness." The three teens all turned to him at that revelation.

"But how could a bionic chip have a virus?" Genevieve questioned. "Unless," her breath caught as she realized where her train of thought was going. "Unless someone planted it there," she whispered.

"Uh oh," said Mr. Davenport.

"What's wrong?" Genevieve demanded worriedly.

"Well," he started, "The virus scan just finished with the data I downloaded off of Chase's chip and, well," Mr. Davenport stopped.

"Well, what?" Genevieve demanded. "Keep talking!"

Mr. Davenport tried to smile as he declared, "The good news is the virus is only temporary."

But Genevieve didn't buy it. He was hiding something, she could tell. "Why's it only temporary?"

Mr. Davenport sighed in defeat before explaining. "The virus is doing extreme damage to Chase's central nerve and limbic system."

"His nerve and what system?" Adam asked.

"The limbic system. It sort of like the motherboard for the human brain. It controls basic human emotion and drive. That combined with how it's effecting his nerve system, and at the rate it's progressing…" Mr. Davenport hesitated before relentlessly plowing forward. "I'm afraid Chase has no more than a week left to live if I can't stop the virus."

_No more than a week, no more than a week_. The words pounded relentlessly through her head, refusing to make sense. "But you can fix him, right?" she demanded angrily. He wouldn't answer, just stared at the ground. "You're supposed to be the greatest scientist in the world, so help him! Make him better!" Genevieve hadn't even realized she was shouting, or that she'd grabbed him until Bree was to her right, gently prying his shirt out of her hands.

"Genevieve, I'll try but…" Mr. Davenport shrugged helplessly, his ego taking a break for once. "I don't know what I'll be able to do."

_No. No, no, no, no, no_. The lab started spinning and Genevieve tripped backwards. She would've fallen and crashed her head if Bree hadn't caught her. Black dots swam at the end of her vision. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. _This is not happening_. Air. She needed air.

Pushing herself away from Bree, staggering at first, she used her bionics to speed out the door out the window and onto the roof where she collapsed, tears streaming down her face.

Images flashed through her mind. Chase and her on missions, sparring with Adam, shouting his encouragement for her when she kicked Leo's butt in video games, helping her with her chemistry test, the feeling of his lips on hers. A strangled sob burst from her throat. She fought it at first, but then surrendered to the river of grief that threatened to drown her.

PAGE BREAK

Genevieve winced as the familiar beeping filled her head, notifying her that Douglas had somehow, once again, forced a message into her chip. Debating on whether or not she wanted to see it, she eventually sighed in defeat before projecting it in front of her.

Bile rose in her mouth as a holographic version of her creator. "Well, well, well Genevieve. I guess you've discovered by now that your boyfriends sick. Normally I'd say sorry, but since I'm the one who installed the virus into his chip in the first place, that'd be a lie. And we know I never lie." He laughed at that, but Genevieve didn't register the sound, too consumed by hatred for that man.

"Consider this a test, of sorts. You see, I need to test your drive Genevieve. I need to see the lengths you'll go to. So yes, I forced a virus into his chip, a virus that will kill him in a week tops, though four days is more likely. So I'm going to tell you exactly what you need to cure Chase. It's an extremely rare plant called the Fire Orchid, found only in the Amazonian jungle. You, Adam and Bree will go. You will find the plant, and bring it back. If you can do it in time, then your precious boyfriend Chase will live. If not, we both know what happens next." He laughed insanely as the message ended. Genevieve realized she was shaking with rage. A _test_? Chase's life was in danger because of some stupid, bloody, freaking _test_? He had to be joking. But Douglas had seemed serious. Drying her eyes, she ran downstairs to go explain it to Adam and Bree.

"Well if this is a test, then it's one you have to pass," declared Bree, with a voice chalk-full of determination.

Genevieve nodded grimly. In the blink of an eye, she sped upstairs and yanked Leo down to the lab.

"What woman? I need my beauty sleep!" Leo protested.

"What's more important Leo?" Genevieve demanded. "Saving Chase's life, or about three hours of sleep?"

"Saving Chase's life? But I thought he just had a fever," protested Leo in confusion.

Genevieve paced around the floor impatiently as Mr. Davenport and Adam brought Leo up to speed.

"We need you to stay here and guide them on the coms unit," Mr. Davenport concluded.

"Yeah, no problem. Just one question: shouldn't we bring him back down here in case he suddenly gets worse?" Leo asked.

Looking at each other in a panic, Bree and Genevieve sped upstairs as one and carried Chase back downstairs in between them. Genevieve tried to ignore the burning sensation of his skin and what it meant, instead channeling all her energy into her determination to get the cure.

"Here," said Bree as they gently laid him down on the cyber desk, putting a pillow under his head, the blanket around him. "Watch him while we're gone, OK Mr. Davenport?"

He nodded. "Of course. Now suit up, and then go get that orchid. And remember: Genevieve, even though you're convinced Douglas was telling the truth, it still could be a trap. So _be_. _Careful_, the scientist insisted, placing a heavy emphasis on the last two words.

The three teenagers nodded before hopping into their capsules to suit up. Once they were in their mission suits, they hopped out of the capsules. Genevieve walked over to Chase, gently brushing his sweaty hair away from his burning forehead. "Get better soon Chase," she whispered pleadingly. Walking back over, she, Adam and Bree grabbed coms units from Mr. Davenport, hooking them into their ears. Then, Bree and Genevieve linked their arms together into a chair to carry Adam between them, and the three bionics took off for the Amazonian jungle.


	3. Big News!

Big News!

Hello everyone! I'll be posting Chapter 3 in just a second but first: Big news! I got a message from the Lab Rats Award Show, saying my other story: And Then There Were Four got nominated for "Best Chase/OC Story"! Wahoo! When they messaged me, I was all, "Shut. The front door." #shriek! So apparently voting starts on April 7th, so once voting has started please, please, please, please, _**please**_ vote for me! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Come on! You know you want to! ;) ;) (*wink, wink.) Now off to post this and then chapter 3! Enjoy!

Also: guess what?

Once this story is finished (aka in about two minutes,) I will be starting Book 2 of the Subject G series, titled Tracking Her Down. Yeah! But before I start actually writing, it, I will be doing one more short story. This one is credited to mykindleisawesome, so enjoy!

Also, I'd just like to give a thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters (yes, I'm aware that's not a word) and followers! I really appreciate all the support you've given me.

Enjoy chapter 3 of Chasing the Cure. Dun, dun, duh dun!

Mwah! Kisses!

-soccermonkey413


	4. Chapter 3

A Lab Rats Short Story

Chasing The Cure

Chapter 3 (Bree, Chase and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Bree**

"Stop." Bree and Adam jerked to a stop at Genevieve's command. Stepping forward, she kneeled down on the ground, closing her eyes.

After a tense few minutes, Genevieve stood up. "OK, got them." Using her molecular kinesis, Genevieve floated sticks above certain patches of ground. "Avoid those spots."

"I still don't get how she does that," Adam murmured as Bree and her brother crossed the clearing.

Bree sighed. "I'll tell you while Genevieve's crossing," she responded.

They finally reached the other side of the clearing. "OK, now I'll tell you but didn't she explain it already?"

"Yeah, but I saw a ladybug and lost my focus," Adam confessed.

Bree suppressed a sigh. "Alright. So what she's doing is using that gravity app of hers. She senses where the gravity is off in order to detect traps Douglas laid for us so that we can dodge them." 

"But why can't she just use that gravity app of hers to float us across?" he asked.

"Because it's too unpredictable." They both jumped to hear Genevieve's voice from right behind them. "Say you overshot. I would have to make you heavier in order to get you to drop before you sailed into a clearing I hadn't checked yet. And I might make you too heavy too soon and you could drop right onto a trap. It's just not worth the risk." With that, she turned around stiffly and started marching deeper into the jungle.

"Why's she so crabby?" Adam complained.

Bree smacked him on the arm. "Cut the girl some slack would you? Her boyfriend's back home and dying and unless she finds this plant in time then," her voice caught. "Then he's going to die. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm freaking out too and I don't get why you aren't. That's our little brother back there!"

"I'm not freaking out," Adam started, "Because I know we'll succeed. I mean, honestly how can we not? If we save the world on a weekly basis, then how can we not save our own younger brother?" He finished simply.

Bree chewed on her bottom lip, considering it. "Fair point," she conceded.

"Hurry up you two," Genevieve called. They quickened their pace to catch up. They'd already been gone a day, so Chase didn't have much time left.

**Chase**

Red, yellow, orange, gold. Colors swam before his eyelids. Hot, cold, warm, chilly, blistering heat, arctic winds. Temperatures varying in intensity pressed relentlessly against every part of his body as he shivered and sweated. Scents both spicy and sweet, tangy and bland, sharp and dull filled his nostrils every time he inhaled, stinging his sinuses and leaving him coughing. Sounds, too different and too varied to distinguish filtered into his ears unless he kept them covered, but he couldn't find the energy needed to lift his hands to place over them.

He vaguely felt something scratchy cover him and threw it off in desperation, trying to cool down.

But it came back and he moaned in desperation. "_You have to keep the blanket on Chase…"_ The words filtered through his ears among the mass of chaos he was otherwise hearing. Giving a small sigh of defeat, he let the scratchy mass stay on him regardless of how uncomfortable it was.

**Genevieve**

Genevieve walked purposefully through the jungle, her muscles tense as she sent out her sixth sense as far as it would go in front and to the sides of her and her friends, in order to detect where the gravity shifted and where Douglas had laid traps for them. An image of Chase, pale and weak suddenly popped up in her mind's eye but she forced it down. She couldn't afford to grieve now. And she wouldn't have to. Chase would be fine. He had to be.

"There!" Bree cried. Genevieve turned to see her pointing at another clearing, covered in shocking red and bright orange flowers, their petals cupped, their stems tall, strong and tilted as the flowers reached for the sun.

"Let me go in front," Genevieve demanded. Adam gestured, giving a little bow as she passed by them and she allowed herself a smile at his silliness. Genevieve advanced carefully, her senses stretched as tight as they would go as the three of them advanced toward the flowers. But the centers of gravity stayed constant. It didn't look like there were any more traps. Taking a deep breath, she reached out a tentative hand toward the flower closest to her. Her hand closed around the stem, the grainy texture brushing against her fingers. Taking a quick breath, she gave a quick tug and the stem snapped, coming off in her hand.

Genevieve gave a sigh of relief. One that apparently came too soon as an incessant beeping filled her head. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in frustration, she turned to Adam and Bree. "Douglas again," she warned them. Turning so all three of them would be able to see the projection, Genevieve downloaded the message and projected him in front of them. Hatred rose up in her, wild and untamed as Douglas flickered into view.

"Congratulations Genevieve. It would seem you've passed my little test." Chills ran up her spine. He'd known the minute they'd gotten the flower. He was watching them.

"You should know the flower's useless. As I said it was merely a test. And now I have a question." He smiled. "Who's protecting the ones you left at home now that you three are gone?" With a laugh, the message ended.

Genevieve couldn't see straight. _Who's protecting the ones you left at home_? Chase. Douglas was going after Chase and they were halfway around the world.

She turned to Adam and Bree, desperation etched onto every line of her face. "He's going after the others."

"Which others?" Adam asked.

"Who do you think? Leo, Chase and Mr. Davenport!" she answered desperately. "We've got to get back _right now_!"

"Genevieve, relax. You know, maybe Chase is so small Douglas won't even see him," Adam said in what was supposed to be a comforting tone.

Genevieve and Bree both chose to ignore that. "Genevieve, how are we supposed to get back fast enough? It took us ten minutes to run here. How do we to get back in time?" Bree asked.

"I don't know but if we don't start _now_ he'll kill them!" Genevieve said, trying to make them understand.

"Then let's go," replied Bree.

Adam lifted his arms in preparation for the chair. "Carry me my minions!" he commanded.

"Here, I'll carry him the back since you carried him most of the way here," Bree offered.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Genevieve commanded.

Bree hitched Adam onto her back and they took off for Mission Creek.

PAGE BREAK

_Have to get back, have to get back, have to get back NOW_, was all that was going through Genevieve's head as she and Bree sped through Columbia. They still had eight minutes left before they were back.

Just as her desperation reached it's peak, something strange happened. Some previously untapped pool of energy opened up in the back of her head, her desperation mixed with adrenaline poured into it and suddenly her surroundings melted into a blur, her legs tensed up and before she knew it, Genevieve was rocketing through Mission Creek.

She steered herself to the house, bolting down to the lab. Quickly, Genevieve skidded to a stop. Turning around, she saw Leo and Mr. Davenport unconscious. Panic gripped her and she turned to the cyber desk, only to have her entire body relax in relief to see Chase unharmed. Walking over, she carefully checked his temperature, braced for the worst, before yanking her hand back. He was burning up.

As she turned away, something small and metallic next to his unconscious body caught her eye. Frowning, she pressed the button on top of it and jerked back as a life-sized projection of Douglas flashed from it.

"Congratulations Genevieve. Don't worry, I left already. You really should help Leo in hand-to-hand combat, his skills leave a lot to be desired. Now that you have the orchid and are back, Congratulations! You passed my test. In the cyber desk drawer on the top right, Donnie will find the tool he needs to fix your boyfriend. Better hurry up though. And enjoy the successful feeling while it lasts. Because you may have saved Chase, but you'll never save your precious sister." Winking at her, the message flickered off. At that point, Bree ran into the room, towing Adam with her.

"Genevieve, what the heck just happened? How did you run so fast?" Bree demanded, seeming to be unaware of the unconscious bodies around her.

"Tell you later," she answered tersely. "Now help me wake them up."

Bree and Adam looked around, seeming to suddenly realize that they're father and stepbrother were lying on the floor knocked out.

"What're they doing sleeping on the job?" Adam demanded.

"Relax Adam," Genevieve soothed. "Douglas knocked them out, they didn't fall asleep."

Seeming to be satisfied, they returned to waking up the oldest and youngest team members.

PAGE BREAK

"Genevieve if you don't stop pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Bree informed her as Genevieve relentlessly paced outside the door.

"It's just a floor," she said dismissively. Mr. Davenport had been inside the medical room with Chase for the past twenty minutes and she was freaking out.

"Well then can you at least pace on the ceiling so that we can be entertained?" Adam complained.

Genevieve rolled her eyes, but complied, altering her gravity so that she walked across the layout of the room. She was walking down the ceiling onto the adjacent wall when the doors slid open. Pushing off with her legs she landed directly in front of Mr. Davenport as he stepped outside. "What's going on in there?" she demanded. "Is Chase OK?"

Mr. Davenport gave a weary smile. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Nervously, the three bionics and Leo stepped inside to see Chase sitting up and rubbing his eyes. With a cry of joy, Genevieve ran over. She wanted so badly to hug him, but he still seemed weak so she restrained herself, settling for stroking his hair off of his forehead.

"I bet I look something awful don't I?" asked Chase wryly.

Genevieve gave a tearful laugh. "You have no idea," she teased gently, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll let you talk to your siblings, but I'll be back later OK?"

Chase nodded, tiredly. "Sure."

Turning to the dark-haired man in the corner she asked, "Mr. Davenport, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and they walked out of the room together. Once they were alone, she explained what had happened while she was running back. Mr. Davenport listened intently and once she was finished, asked to see do a scan of her bionic chip. She gave her permission, and he led her over to the cyber desk.

"Genevieve, I believe that you have unlocked another of your hidden abilities."

"Really?" Genevieve asked interestedly. "Which one?"

"It's called warp speed," the inventor began explaining. "It's an ability that lets you move at the speed of sound."

Genevieve grinned. "Sweetness." This was going to be fun.

PAGE BREAK

"Well excuse me for wanting to visit my boyfriend," Genevieve snapped before walking pointedly into her capsule and shutting the door. They'd had the same argument at least a dozen times the past two weeks. Genevieve kept asking to go in and see Chase, and Mr. Davenport kept saying he was recovering. Giving a small sigh, she closed her eyes and slept, hoping he would be OK tomorrow.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" asked a familiar voice. Hardly daring to believe her ears, Genevieve turned her head to see him. There he was, looking exactly as he had before he fell sick. Jeans, a solid T-shirt, a plaid over-shirt and beat up shoes. Giving a cry of joy, she leapt off the cough, running into his open arms. "It's about time," she muttered into his shoulder.

Chase laughed. She smiled at hearing it again. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he teased.

Pulling back, she pressed her lips to his, and he responded just as eagerly. Her pulse thrummed in her throat and adrenaline shot through her veins as she tasted his lips, felt his hands on her hips and she knotted her fingers through his hair. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel him like this.

"If Douglas ever does something like that again I swear I'll kill him," Genevieve muttered after they broke away from the kiss. "And the same goes for you too," she added. "Don't ever scare me like that again or I will kick your butt in training every time we spar, you hear me?" she threatened.

Chase gave a laugh. Oh how she'd missed hearing it. "I'll try my hardest," he promised, before touching his lips to hers once more.


	5. Progress ReportUpdate

Progress Report/Update

Hello fans of mine!

So here is the last note on Chasing the Cure. First off, I hope you all enjoyed it! Secondly, one more time, I would like to credit the story base to xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx, who came up with the idea for a "sicfic".

Also, on my next short story: I will be posting chapter 1 right after this, I just need to read it through to edit it a couple of times. This short story is based off of an idea from mykindleisawesome, so thank you for that!

Fair warning: the summary absolutely SUCKS. If you have an idea for a better one, please tell me. But, here it is:

_Genevieve keeps having strange dreams that she never remembers. Not to mention there's a temporary exchange student who's hitting on Genevieve. When Chase gets jealous, will Genevieve be able to make it through with her love life intact? (Sorry for the terrible summary.)_

I know it sucks, I'm open to suggestions on it.

So in about ten minutes, check in to see Chapter 1 of my new short story of the Subject G series, I Chose You For A Reason.

Love y'all!

-soccermonkey413


End file.
